Erza Scarlet
Erza Scarlet (エルザ・スカーレット Eruza Sukāretto) ist die momentane Gildenmeisterin, und eine ehemalige S-Rang Magierin von Fairy Tail, welche für ihre Umrüstungs-Magie bekannt ist. Sie ist auch ein Mitglied von Team Natsu und ein Hauptdarsteller der Serie. Erscheinungsbild Erza ist eine durchschnittlich große junge Frau. Sie hat lange scharlachrote Haare, sowie braune Augen, wobei sie ihre rechtes Auge in der Kindheit verloren hat und deswegen ein künstliches Auge hat, welches sie von Porlyusica angefertigt bekommen hat. Sie hat eine schlanke und sinnliche Figur, welche von Lucy Heartfilia als "unglaublich" bezeichnet wird. Ihr normales Outfit besteht aus einer Eisen-Oberkörperpanzer mit dem Heart-Kreuz Logo darauf, sowie dem Fairy Tail Zeichen auf der linken Brusthälfte, unter dem Kreuz. Das Logo entfernt sie aber später. Sie hat auch Arm-Schützer an Oberarm und Unterarm, sowie Handschützer. Des weiteren trägt sie einen blauen Rock und knielange Stiefel. Da sie Umrüsten besitzt, kann sie ihr Outfit nach belieben wechseln. Ihr Fairy Tail Logo ist in der Mitte ihres linken Oberarms und ist blau. Persönlichkeit Erza ist eine sehr strenge, pflichtbewusste, junge Frau, die sehr gerne die schlechten Angewohnheiten der Gildenmitglieder kritisiert, des weiteren ist sie sehr ungeduldig und mag sie es nicht, wenn andere Leute ihr nicht schnell genug antworten. Leute fürchten sie sehr schnell. Wegen Erza's tragischer Kindheit und all dem, wird ihre Ungeschicktheit in der Sozialität oft vermieden. Erza ist stark, cool und ein bisschen Angst einflößend. Deshalb kann sie auch wirklich süß und mädchenhaft sein. Als Gérard seine Erinnerungen verloren hat, war der Name "Erza" das einzige, woran er sich erinnern konnte und er sagte, dass dieser Name voller Wärme, Helligkeit und Freundlichkeit war. Erza beschreibt sich selbst, als jemand, der immer geweint hat, seitdem sie nicht in der Lage gewesen war, diejenigen zu beschützen, die ihr wichtig waren. Verschiedene Beispiele sind zum Beispiel: als Rob sich vor selbst als Schild verwendet hat, um sie von der Zerstörung zu schützen, oder als Jellal gefangen genommen wurde, als er sie gerettet hatte und nachher eine Gehirnwäsche von "Zeref" bekommen hat. Erza hat auch angefangen sich unwohl zu fühlen, wenn sie keine Rüstung trägt. Neben ihrer distanzierten Persönlichkeit und der Tatsache, dass sie sehr oft die Heart-Kreuz Rüstung trägt, schein Erza auch ein bisschen Modegefühl zu zeigen und auch eine ungewöhliche Art im Konzept überhaupt überhaupt zu haben. Viele ihrer Rüstungen sind sehr knapp, zeigen offenlegend und sind sehr weiblich. Wenn sie keine Rüstung trägt, dann sind ihre Klamotten meist sehr sexy und offenlegend. Schlussendlich scheint Erza kein Problem mit Männern (oder zumindest mit ihren männlichen Gildenkameraden) zu haben oder sich ihnen nackt zu zeigen. Sie zeigt auch kein Unbehagen gegen den Wunsch mit Natsu oder Gray baden zu gehen oder dass sie früher mit ihnen baden gewesen ist, als sie jünger waren. Im heißen Frühling hat sie gelernt, dass Jungs sich vielleicht in sie oder in andere Mädchen vergucken könnten, wollte sie die beiden einladen mit ihr zu baden, sehr zum Schock von Wendy und zu Lucy Einwand. Wenn Erza betrunken ist, ist sie sehr aggressiv und scheint Probleme zu haben andere Leute zu erkennen. Levy hat auch erwähnt, dass Erza eine leichte und geheime Hingabe für erotische Bücher hat. Vergangenheit Erza wurde, als sie klein war, gezwungen den Himmelsturm zu bauen. Dort lernte sie zum Beispiel Gérard und andere Kinder in ihrem Alter kennen. Als sie einen Aufstand anzettelte und die Aufseher besiegte, wurde Gérard einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen und führte den Bau weiter. Gérard gewährte ihr die Freiheit, mit der Gewissheit, wenn sie zurückkommen würde oder Hilfe schicken würde, dass er ihre Freunde töten würde. Als sie dann ans Festland gespült wird, kommt Erza zu Fairy Tail. Auftritte Lullaby Arc Erza taucht das erste Mal auf, als sie die Gilde betritt, sie schleppt ein Sovinier mit sich, welches die Einwohner einer Stadt, auf ihrem letzten Auftrag, dekoriert haben. Erstmal kritisiert sie ein paar Gildenmitglieder. Sie weißt Wakaba darauf hin, nicht auf den Tisch zu aschen, Vijeeter Ecor draußen zu tanzen und befiehlt Cana nicht so viel zu saufen. Danach fragt sie, ob Gray und Natsu hier sein würden und bittet diese um Hilfe, da der Master auf einem Gildenmaster treffen war. Sie erzählt über die Gerüchte, die sie auf ihrem Weg zur Gilde zurück gehört hat. Über Lullaby und die dunkle Gilde Eisenwald. folgt Galuna Arc folgt Phantom Lord Arc folgt Paradiesturm Arc folgt Die Schlacht um Fairy Tail folgt Oración Seis Arc folgt Daphne Arc folgt Edolas Arc folgt Tenrou Arc folgt Key of the Starry Heavens-Arc folgt Eclipse Arc folgt Stellargeist-Arc folgt Sonnendorf Arc folgt Tartaros Arc folgt Avatar Arc folgt Andere Auftritte Magie und Fähigkeiten Sie ist eine Requip-Fee, die zwischen verschiedenen Rüstungen wechseln kann. Jede Rüstung besitzt andere Waffen und andere Fähigkeiten. Ihre hauptsächlich genutzte Waffe ist jedoch fast immer das eine Schwert, das sie als erstes auch in ihrer Standardrüstung benutzt. Umrüsten:The Knight '(換装 ザ・ナイト ''Kansō Za Naito) Umrüsten ist Erza's unterschreibende Magie, die sie sehr gut beherrscht. Es ist eine Magie, die ihr erlaubt Waffen, Rüstungen und Kleidung nach ihren Willen heraufzubeschwören. Ihre besondere Form von Umrüsten wird The Knight genannt. Sie ist dafür bekannt sich äußerst schnell umzurüsten und ist die einzige Schwertmagierin die imstande ist während eines Kampfes Rüstung und Waffen umzurüsten, es wird gesagt das sie mehr als 100 Rüstungen hat, etwas was sie und ihre extreme Stärke weit aus weiter als in Stadt Magnolia sehr berühmt gemacht hat. Deshalb hat sie den Namen "Titania" geerntet. Ausrüstung Erza hat über 100 Rüstungen, sowie über 200 Schwerter, Äxte oder andere ähnliche Waffen: '''Herz-Kreuz Rüstung (ハートクロス 鎧, Hāto Kurosu no Yoroi): ''Erzas standart Rüstung, die sie am meisten trägt. Diese Rüstung hat ein auf die rechte Seite gelegtes Kreuz auf der Brustplatte, welche das Herz-Kreuz Logo symbolisiert, wobei Erza aber unter dem Kreuz das Fairy Tail Symbol hinzugefügt hat. 'Himmlisches Rad: (天輪の鎧 Tenrin no Yoroi) Eine Rüstung aus Metall, welche metallene Flügel hat, die auch als Symbol von Klingen gesehen werden können. Ihr Bauch und ihr Hals sind ungeschützt.frame|Himmlisches Rad * '''Fliegen: Erza kann auf kurze Distanzen mit dieser Rüstung fliegen. * Schwerter beschwören/ausrüsten: Erza kann eine riesige Menge an Schwertern beschwören und diese kontrollieren, wie sie auf ihren Gegner lenken. * Blumenblatt (天輪・繚乱の剣 Tenrin: Burūmenburatto): Erza beschwört eine Menge an Schwerten und greift ihren Gegner mit zwei Schwertern an, dann fliegt sie an ihm vorbei und die beschworenen Schwerter werden den Gegner ebenfalls angreifen. * Kreisendes Schwert (天輪・循環の剣, サークルソード, Tenrin Sākuru Sōdo) ''Erza rüstet sich mit Schwertern aus, die um sie herum einen Kreis bilden, wenn sie den Befehl "Tanzt, meine Schwerter" gibt, drehen sich die Schwerter um sie herum. Zuerst fliegen die Schwerter in einer Scheibe zu ihren Gegnern, jedoch verteilen sich die Schwerter dann und richten erheblichen Schaden an * 'Dreieiniges Schwert' (天輪・三位の剣, ''Tenrin: Toriniti Sōdo) Erza schlägt ihren Gegner in einer Art Dreiecks-Formation. * Pentagramm Schwert (天輪・五芒星の剣 Tenrin: Pentaguramu Sōdo) Während Erza die Rüstung trägt, greift sie den Gegner in einer Form eines Pentagramms an. Schwarzgeflügelte Rüstung: (黒羽の鎧 Kureha no Yoroi) Diese Rüstung steigert Erza's Angriffskraft, ist schwarz und hat beige Flügel, sowie Platten die von ihren Schultern und Hüften ausgehen. Auf diesen Platten sind silberne Kreuze. * Fliegen: Erza kann mit dieser Rüstung fliegen. * Verbesserte Verteidigung: * Mond Blitz: (黒羽・月閃 Kureha: Gessen) Erza stürmt hinter ihren Gegner und greift ihn mit Mond ähnlichen Hieben an. Meereskönigin Rüstung 'ist eine Rüstung, welche Erza die Fähigkeit gibt, gegen Wasser Magie immun zu sein. Ihre Waffe von der Meeresköniginnen Rüstung gibt ihr die Fähigkeit, mit Wasser anzugreifen. 'Flammen-Rüstung: (炎帝の鎧 Entei no Yoroi) Ist eine dunkelrote Rüstung, mit Orangen und Schwarzen Teilen. Die Rüstung ist sozudagen dreigeteilt. Der Drachenähnliche obere Teil, dann die orangenen Stulpen und der dritte Teil: Die Drachen ähnlich geformten Krallen. * Flammen Resistent: Die Rüstung halbiert die Angriffskraft von Feuer um die Hälfte. * Flammen Magie: (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō) Diese Rüstung verleit Erza die Möglichkeit mit Feuer anzugreifen. Giganten-Rüstung: (巨人の鎧 Kyojin no Yoroi) ist eine große goldene Rüstung, mit Ohren und einem Kreauz auf dem Bauch. * Verbesserte Stärke: Erza kann ihre Kraft mit dieser Rüstung verstärken. Diamantenharte-Rüstung: (金剛の鎧 Kongō no Yoroi) ''diese Rüstung verstärkt Erzas Verteidigung, ist silber-dunkelblau und sie hat zwei Schilde die man miteinander verbinden kann. 'Fegefeuer-Rüstung: (煉獄の鎧 Rengoku no Yoroi) ist eine pechschwarze Rüstung, mit riesigen Stacheln, die auch aus ihrem Haar in jede Richtung ragen. Zur Höllenrüstung hat sie meist ein Langschwert, welches ebenfalls riesige Stacheln hat. '''Flug-Rüstung: (飛翔の鎧 Hishō no Yoroi) Dies kann man wohl eher als Outfit bezeichnen, da diese Rüstung nicht wirklich gepanzert ist. Wenn Erza diese Rüstung trägt, hat sie katzenartige Ohren, einen Schweif auf der Rückseite ihrer kurzen Hosen und Stümpfe, die ihr bis zu den Oberschenkeln reichen. Sowie zwei Klingen. * Diese Rüstung verleiht Erza immense Schnelligkeit. * Sonic Claw (飛翔・音速の爪, ソニッククロウ, Hishō: Sonikku Kurō) Erza sprintet zu ihrem Gegner und greift ihn aus jeder Richtung hintereinander an. Morgenstern-Rüstung (明星の鎧 Myōjō no Yoroi) diese Rüstung besteht großteils aus den lederartigen Schilden, die Erza auf ihren Schultern und Hüften hat, sowie einem Ein-Stück Anzug und langen Strümpfen. * Phonton-Schneider: (明星・光粒子の剣 Myōjō: Foton Suraisā): Erza erzeugt eine magische Kugel, indem sie ihre Schwerter an den Spitzen verbindet. Amadura Fairy (妖精の鎧 Arumadura Fearī) Eine von Erza's stärksten Rüstungen. Unter der Rüstung, die ihren Oberkörper, Arme und Beine bedeckt, trägt sie ebenfalls einen rosafarbenen Rock. An ihrer Hüfte befinden sich zwei Flügelartige Platten, sowie sich auch an ihren Schultern, ihren Knien und Armen Flügel befinden. Rüstung des alleinigen Himmelgottes (天一神の鎧 Nakagami no Yoroi) Erzas stärkste Rüstung. Der Hauptteil der Rüstung ist blau-golden, sowie die beiden Schulterplatten golden sind und eine Art Löwenkopf auf sich haben. Die Rüstung ist teilweise bauchfrei und ist auf ihren Hüften befestigt. * Sternenstraße des alleinigen Himmelgottes (中一神・星彩 Nakagami Seisai)- sie kann durch den Raum schneiden und somit Magie zerschneiden [[Japanisches Outfit,|'Japanisches Outfit,']] Erza hat mit diesem Outfit keinerlei Verteidigung. * [[Benizakura|'Benizakura']]' '(妖刀紅桜 Yōtō Benisakura) ''ist eine magische Klinge, wobei der Verwender die ganze magische Kraft in dieses Schwert steckt. Besonderheiten Zitate "Eher würden wir sterben, als unsere Freunde auszuliefern", ''Erza zu Phantom Lord in "15-MinutenKategorie:Figuren Kategorie:Paradiesturm Sklaven Kategorie:Fairy Tail Mitglied Kategorie:Gildenmeister